Uma noite para você
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Mesmo que o puro sangue não admiti-se, o 'beijo' de Zero realmente mexeu com ele... Quem sabe haja continuação... Fic de presente para o meu sobrinho...


Fic Yaoi Kaname x Zero... Contém lemon...Sem beta... Se não gosta não leia! Se gosta, leia e deixe review, pliz!!!

**Uma noite para você**

_ "Mesmo que Kaname não assumisse, aquele 'beijo' o havia marcado de uma forma profunda..." _

Já se fazia noite e Kaname estava a caminhar pelos jardins do colégio.  
Foi quando ele viu um vulto fugir correndo por entre as árvores. Ele reconhecera quem era e o seguiu, e após algum tempo o encontrou perto de uma fonte.

- O que faz aqui, Zero-kun?

Perguntou ele com um ar sério mas um tanto quanto indiferente, e do outro apenas recebeu um olhar cheio de ódio e dor.

- A fome dói, não é mesmo? - sorria de canto, com certo brilho no olhar.

Zero pensou em atacá-lo ou mesmo xingá-lo mas a dor não o permitia e ele apenas gritou:

- Suma daqui Kaname! Seu maldito!

Enquanto caminhava na direção do nobre vampiro para empurrá-lo, Zero caiu aos seus pés. E Kaname continuava a sorrir, enquanto se abaixava para ficar a altura do albino.

- Vejo que está fraco... O que houve? Yuuki não esta mais o alimentando?

- Seu idiota!

Ao gritar, Zero investiu sobre o moreno, caindo por cima dele. Kaname apenas segurou seus braços para que Zero não o agredisse.

- Olha... Não me trate assim... Posso ser muito generoso.. Quando quero!

Zero o olhou intrigado, e o fitou em silencio. Mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando, sem nada dizer, Kaname virou o rosto para o lado, expondo seu belo pescoço. Zero conseguia ouvir o sangue pulsar nas veias do moreno. Mas, mesmo assim, continuo parado, talvez por não entender ainda ou por não acreditar que aquilo seria real, ou mesmo um truque.

- Vamos! Eu não tenho a noite toda para você! - disse ele friamente, soltando o corpo de Zero.

E sem ao menos pensar, o instinto de Zero o fez segurar o ombro e rosto de Kaname com certa força para então ele cravar seus dentes naquela pele tão alva. Ele sorvia do sangue do moreno com desejo, com força.

Kaname, tendo os olhos fechados, sentia seu sangue se esvai de suas veias e ir aos lábios quentes de Zero. Sim ele tinha lábios quentes e com uma maciez que fazia com que a pele do moreno se arrepiasse aquele tão selvagem toque.

E quando Kaname já sentia suas forças lhe escaparem ele empurrou Zero com força, fazendo o mais novo sair de cima dele, caindo ao seu lado.  
Rapidamente Kaname se ergueu e já se arrumou, pois certamente logo os seus ali estariam por sentirem o cheiro de seu sangue no ar.

- Espero que esteja bem Zero-kun... - disse ele já se retirando do local.

Zero que ainda sentia o gosto tão quente e doce do sangue de Kaname nos lábios, o viu se retirar. E mesmo ainda combalido pela fraqueza que a fome lhe causara, perguntou:

- Por quê?

Mas não obteve resposta do moreno, que mesmo o ouvindo, continuou a irritou muito Zero, mas como ele ainda estava sem forças, preferiu continuar ali, e adormeceu.

Já Kaname estava agora se sentindo diferente, a mordida de Zero havia mexido com ele. E em sua cama ele olhava o teto com um olhar vazio, e nem mesmo a voz de Takuma o chamando, o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Os dias se passaram e os dois, ao invés de terem criado, pelo menos, uma trégua, agora se distanciavam mais ainda. Zero evitava estar perto de Kaname, mesmo durante a monitoria noturna. E Kaname, não mais o provocava, ignorando sua existência.

Só que para quem fosse mais atento, certamente perceberia os olhares discretos que um tinha para o outro. Nem mesmo eles, pois um apenas de dispunha a tal ato quando percebia que o outro não estava olhando.

Nos momentos que tinham que conviver no mesmo lugar, o clima era demasiadamente tenso e todos percebiam. Yuuki criava comentários maldosos sobre a maneira de ser de Zero e Ichijou questionava o mestre sobre porque ele estava tão diferente, mais calado que o habitual nos últimos tempos, e todos recebiam a mesma resposta: silencio e olhares frios.

Mais dias se passavam e Kaname se tornava um tanto insuportável de se conviver, estava mais fechado e não mais se preocupava com os alunos da Night Class. Por vezes matava aula e ficava em seu quarto. E era lá que ele se libertava.  
Pois, sentado em sua janela ele suspirava ao tocar o próprio pescoço,ao lembrar-se dos lábios de Zero ali, os sugando, e mesmo que ele quisesse negar, que dissesse a si mesmo que era impressão, no fundo ele sabia: estava apaixonado por Zero.  
Mas sabia que, mesmo que ele mesmo aceitasse tal sentimento tão humano, nunca o poderia revelar, pois a única coisa que Zero tinha por ele era o mais puro ódio.  
Ódio que ele também começava a sentir, não por Zero, mas pela própria irmã. A presença de Yuuki começava a irritá-lo e a pobre garota se sentia perdida sem saber por que Kaname o tratava assim e porque Zero estava mais calado e não reclamava mais dos vampiros, em especial de Kuran.

Certa noite em seu quarto, a irritação tomou conta de Kuran e ele saiu para dar uma volta, precisa espairecer. Resolveu caminhar pelo jardim.  
Após alguns minutos por ali, um forte cheiro de sangue tomou conta de seu olfato e ele conhecia bem: era o sangue de Yuuki.

- Maldito! Novamente se alimentando dela...

E sem pensar ele seguiu rapidamente para onde seus sentidos o guiavam, e logo viu Yuuki quase ajoelhada tendo atrás de si Zero, que sugava seu sangue. A visão deste ato foi demais para o puro sangue, que avançou sobre os dois, arremessando Zero longe e tomando Yuuki em seus braços de forma agressiva.

- Vamos Yuuki... E você Zero... Me paga!

Yuuki mesmo preocupada com Zero não dizia nada nos braços de Kuran que a levava rapidamente para o seu alojamento, antes dos outros vampiros aparecerem. Claro que quando já estava chegando encontrou Ichijou que, curioso, já vinha cheio de perguntas.

- Não me irrite Takuma! E volte ao seu posto.

Disse o moreno ao passar com a humana nos braços. Quando chegaram ao seu destino, ele colocou a garota no chão e friamente a olhou.

- Entre!

Ela até quis questionar, mas Kaname já havia lhe dado as costas e rumava de volta ao alojamento dos vampiros, onde já estava um alvoroço. E com apenas poucas palavras ele colocou todos em seus devidos lugares e se trancou em seu quarto. A dor que ele sentia naquele momento era muito maior que a dor da fome, da sede que ele sentia antes quando ainda não utilizava dos tabletes de sangue e tinha que caçar para sobreviver.

Zero por sua vez, havia se escondido por entre alguns arbustos, e maldizia Kaname por seu ato. Será que o vampiro viveria a querer acabar com ele? Os olhos vermelhos de Zero, misturavam o ódio e a dor.  
Ainda sentia sede, mas mesmo o sangue de Yuuki não o saciava mais. E ele sabia o porque e se odiava por isso. Ainda tinha em seus lábios o gosto do sangue de Kaname e esse era o que ele mais queria novamente beber, mas a certeza de que nunca mais Kaname faria aquilo come ele o fazia querer mais e mais se afastar do moreno. Ele, diferente de Kaname, aceitava os sentimentos que nutria pelo outro. Mas se resguardava por sentir que jamais seria correspondido.

Enquanto tentava raciocinar e se acalmar, Zero escutou passos pelo bosque.

- Quem diabos estaria a andar por essa parte a tão altas horas?... - pensou o albino já se levantando. - Se for uma das alunas atrás de ver os alunos do noturno,ela me pagarão!

Então ele seguiu os barulhos, mas parou ao reconhecer a silhueta que caminhava levemente por entre as arvores.

"Kuran.."

Pensou ele ao reconhecer o puro sangue, que caminhava pela noite usando apenas uma camisa de botões branca e uma calça de malha negra.  
Estava descalço e sua face era triste.  
Zero até pensou em ir ter com ele mas preferiu ficar apenas a observá-lo a distancia, deixando que a noite e as sombras das árvores o escondessem.

Mas esse esconderijo não durou muito,pois assim que se encontravam na parte mais fechada do bosque, um tanto longe dos alojamentos, Kaname parou e sem se mover disse em um tom baixo.

- Vai continuar a se esconder nas sombras por quanto tempo ainda, Zero?

Os olhos de Zero se arregalaram. Como Kuran sabia que ele estava ali?  
Ele havia feito de tudo para se manter o mais silencioso possível. E assim ele continuou.

Como não recebera nenhuma resposta, o moreno sorriu de canto.

- Não vai sair espontaneamente Zero?.. Sei que é você que está ai... Saia logo!

Como não recebeu resposta novamente, Kaname olhou em volta.

"Já sei como fazê-lo sair..." - e com esse pensamento, Kaname mordeu o próprio pulso, deixando o liquido quente verter da ferida.

- Deixará isso se perder Zero-kun? Ande... Ou outros sentiram logo o cheiro e virão em seu lugar.

As palavras provocativas de Kaname feriam Zero. Ele não admitiria  
outro colocando os lábios ali, e sem muito pensar ele saiu de onde  
estava e caminhou na direção de Kaname.  
O moreno ao vê-lo, sorriu de leve e colocou o braço a frente do corpo,  
o estendendo ao outro, que prontamente se curvou e, depositando sues  
lábios na ferida,começou a sorver o liquido.

Aquela cena era tão sexy que Kaname não se conteve e afagava os cabelos de Zero.

Ao sentir a mão de Kaname o tocando daquela forma, Zero não mais se controlou e se levantou, empurrando contra a arvore mais próxima. E prensando seu corpo contra o do moreno o beijou, ainda com o gosto de sangue na boca. Beijo esse prontamente retribuído por Kaname.

Naquele momento,os dois nada diziam, deixando que seus corpos falassem o que nenhuma das bocas no dia seguinte assumiria:que um desejava o outro.

Enquanto Zero devorava os lábios de Kaname com voracidade, este deixava que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo do outro, já procurando um modo de se livrar daqueles tecidos tão incômodos.  
Os gemidos de Zero com aquelas caricias eram abafados pelos lábios de Kaname, que já havia retirado a parte de cima da roupa de Zero, e se separando do beijo, avançou contra o pescoço dele,o beijando. Seus lábios vorazes,devoravam a curva do pescoço do outro com vontade, fazendo Zero gemer alto.

Em pouco tempo, já haviam trocado deposições e agora era Kaname que prensava o corpo de Zero contra a arvore, roçando seu baixo ventre ao dele, já sentindo seu membro pulsar assim como o do outro.  
Estavam quentes, mesmo sendo Kaname um puro sangue, com corpo frio, seu corpo estava quente pelo desejo,luxuria que o invadia naquele momento.

Os dois ofegavam entre caricias e beijos,ali recostados a arvore, e Kaname já não mais se segurando, virou o outro de costas,deixando-o den frente a arvore e baixou o resto de suas roupas. Nesse momento Zero falou:

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

E Kaname roçando seu corpo ao dele, lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Não se preocupe... Logo saberá...

Disse ele baixando agora suas roupas, e roçando seu membro quente na pele alva de Zero. Mesmo que ele quisesse reclamar daquilo,de como era errado, também queria muito ter a sensação de pertencer ao moreno.

Kaname voltou então a beijar e morder de leve o pescoço de Zero, e deu a ele seu pulso mais uma vez,o qual ele entendeu o recado e voltou a sugar o liquido carmesim do puro sangue.  
Assim que ele sentiu Zero sugar seu sangue, lento e delicadamente, Kaname investiu devagar contra a entrada do albino, segurando sua cintura coma outra mão.

Ambos gemeram com tal ato. Kaname pelo prazer e Zero pela dor que lhe tomou o corpo naquele momento, e acabou por morder novamente a ferida no pulso do outro.  
Kaname sabia o porquê daquilo,e voltou a beijar a pele alva de Zero, ficando imóvel dentro do mesmo, até que seu corpo se acostumasse com aquela invasão. E assim que sentiu Zero relaxar, Kaname começou a se mover lentamente no corpo do outro, arrancando gemidos roucos de Zero.

Aos poucos os dois já se moviam em um ritmo cadenciado,e gemiam em uníssono.

Kaname acariciava corpo de Zero enquanto esse se segurava a arvore, sentindo seu corpo estremecer,com arrepios lhe percorrendo toda a pele.

- Ka... na...me... isto....

Era difícil para Zero formular qualquer frase naquele momento. Momento em que se sentia tomado por um fogo que o consumia,um desejo que o fazia querer explodir por dentro.  
Não era diferente para Kaname, que sussurrava o nome do outro varias vezes, chegando a puxar os cabelos dele para trás, para poder olhar em seu rosto e novamente o beijo com um gosto metálico, gosto esse que Zero amava. Pois antes de beijar o mais novo, Kaname havia mordido o próprio lábio. E enquanto o beijava, Kaname masturbava Zero ao mesmo ritmo que o estocava, e os gemidos de ambos eram abafados pelos beijos.

Tamanho fosse o desejo e a excitação que tomava conta dos corpos dos dois, não se demoraram a chegarem ao ápice de toda aquela loucura e sentirem seus prazeres esvaírem-se deles.

Zero tentou, inutilmente, se apoiar na arvore, pois suas perna estavam fracas e cambaleavam, e se não fosse Kaname, teria caído ao chão. Mas, como Kaname também não estava em condições, pois alem de todo aquele ato, havia perdido sangue também, ele caiu para trás sobre a grama e trouxe Zero por cima de seu corpo.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e de olhos fechados,imóveis,ainda sob efeito da adrenalina de segundos atrás

Quando Kaname fez menção de se mover., Zero,pensando que o outro iria embora, disse se abraçando a ele.

- Não vá! Mesmo que me odeie novamente amanhã, deixa-me amá-lo por esta noite...

E Kaname voltou a ficar imóvel, não que ele fosse sair dali, apenas havia se movido para poder ter Zero em seus braços de uma forma mais confortável. Mas ele não disse nada e apenas abraçou também o outro e recostou sua cabeça nos cabelos de Zero e sussurrou:

- Esta bem... Terei esta noite apenas para você....

**s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2****  
**  
Fic dedicada ao meu amado sobrinho Kaname... Pois hoje (05/11/2009) é seu aniversário!!!

Parabéns meu anjo... Que você seja sempre essa pessoa especial...

Espero que goste da fic...fiz com amor e carinho...

Aishiteru 3

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!!!!!!


End file.
